<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bury me at makeout creek by cyberpunk (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427157">bury me at makeout creek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cyberpunk'>cyberpunk (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mitski..., Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Timeskip, Vignette, Will add more tags and characters as I go, different stories per chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cyberpunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do humans have a tendency to yearn for someone intangible?</p><p> </p><p>or: lovers, friends, everything in between. realization and pain. falling in love again. mitski.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we're just two slow dancers, last ones out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did you know how many redo's i made with this?</p><p>1st: this is an iwaoi fic</p><p>2nd: a multichaptered fic with different ships per chapter</p><p>3rd: an iwaoi fic with side ships </p><p>tw / cw will be tagged per chapter</p><p>chapters will be as long as 200-2k words</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Does it smell like a school gymnasium here?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or: iwaizumi refuses to yearn but ends up longing for someone who has been with him ever since the day he learned how to feel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/18Zr5WWu7X9LVool3pJRum?si=ZacBDHPUSUaDr6AHl6Kz9w">the mitski song this is based on</a>
</p><p> </p><p>not beta read so suit yourself! also, you can perceive them here as a couple or just friends. i think both works fine?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes them twenty minutes to reach the gymnasium of Aoba Johsai. The smell feels nostalgic, like the petrichor of rain or the strong scent of onions that brings one to tears. Doors are pushed opened, gym shoes are worn, old knee pads protect their knees, old jerseys still fit their figures. </p><p>You see Iwaizumi isn’t one to dwell in the angst of anything. He isn’t someone who will mourn for the loss of anything for as long as his heart can cry. When he cries today, he will stand up firmly and smile tomorrow. Right now, at this time, four thirty-two in the afternoon, he tosses up the ball and prepares for a run-up. <i>Iwa-chan!</i> and there’s a lilt in Oikawa’s voice, with an emphasis on the prolonged syllable of the <i>i</i> in his name. It isn’t the last time he’ll hear of this, but it will be the last time he’ll hear it directly. </p><p>He hates it. Iwaizumi abhors the fact the static telephone quality will ruin the honey of Oikawa’s voice. Abhors that a couple of years will feel like a couple of millennia. Irvine doesn’t have Oikawa. He can’t go and drive around the entirety of California, the whole entire North America even, and there’s no Oikawa there. No one will call him Iwa-chan and he won’t have to scold someone because they’re not taking a break from working hard. </p><p>He’s going to miss Hanamaki and Matsukawa, too. The Seijoh lot. Even those from Kitagawa Daiichi. His parents, of course, because he isn’t used to being alone. No siblings but he’s always had someone beside him. If not Oikawa, then any of his friends. It’s going to be a pain moving to a different country all alone without anyone. Without his friends. His best friend. His childhood friend. Without Oikawa. </p><p>Sometimes he thinks they’re dancers and the court is a stage. Sometimes he thinks it’s a lovely way to dance tango on wooden, white-marked floors with a net in the middle. But it pains him. Pains him so much to think all performances have to end. He can’t dance without a partner. It takes two to tango, right?</p><p>“Iwa-chan, are you okay?” And the ball tossed is ignored. It bounces against the floor and rolls towards the wall. Oikawa walks up to him and holds his shoulders, shaking him. “Iwa—”</p><p>Iwaizumi yanks his hands away and pulls him into a hug. A bone-crushing one that can bend Oikawa’s bones to fit in his arms. Some parts of him are already leaking tears, some are still trying to hold him together. His face is pressed hardly on Oikawa’s shoulder and he doesn’t know whether to suppress his sobs or let them out for Oikawa to hear. His sobbing stops. </p><p>“Ugh, get off me,” Iwaizumi tells him, sniffling, almost laughing. Oikawa frowns and hits his bicep. “What the hell, you were the one who hugged me!” He retorts. </p><p>Iwaizumi is going to miss every single thing about him; his scent, his teases and complaints and sasses, his smile, his annoying hair products, his tosses. When he leaves Japan and Oikawa, he leaves memories of volleyball, too. This is the last time he’ll play, and he’s happy to have spent it with someone very dear to him — the only person whose toss is the only one he’ll ever spike.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this will have a part two i think ! in case it takes a couple of chapters away, i will link the second one here if i end up making it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. but would you tell me if you want me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>You look so good, but I keep my hands<br/>'Til you come into the water</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or: a year later, oikawa lets out the heaviest burden he's been holding for years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/20heAqI3ysB8CjwBMCx6PD?si=I7VAvHTKTZuCAbZDoLzHFg">the song that inspired me even though it's hardly related to the fic lol</a>
</p>
<p>ah i don't know what the fuck this is there's hardly any readers of this chaptered fic but that's ok </p>
<p>tw / this chapter has content which shows doubt between the feelings shared between lovers ( they're not even lovers but still ). it shows questions of worth and they almost broke up. sorry, it's hard to explain. to anyone who's just gone from a breakup, don't read this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa knows his discernment isn’t always accurate but there are times when he wishes he never questioned it. </p>
<p>“We’ve been together for a year with no label to put on our relationship,” Joaquín lowers his voice for only Oikawa to hear, because he doesn’t rely on the birds during early morning when it comes to feelings he can’t say directly without shedding a tear. “A year. And now you’re with me but it feels like you aren’t. Do you love me?” </p>
<p>“Of course I do,” Oikawa tells it factually. </p>
<p>“Then please tell me what’s bothering you,” the other replies, tucking strands of Oikawa’s hair behind his ear. “I want to help. Y-You can speak English, Spanish or Japanese. Any language you’re more comfortable in speaking.” </p>
<p>“But… I appreciate you worrying about it getting lost in translation, but would you understand if I tell everything in my mother tongue?” Joaquín nods almost instantly, since he thinks there are more things to worry about than a language he’s still trying to comprehend. But the thing is, when Oikawa starts speaking, the information comes naturally. He isn’t sure if Oikawa is using basic or common Japanese words to summarize his feelings with a little depth, or his mind just knows it. He knows every word without having to fumble through his thoughts to translate them in Spanish. </p>
<p>Joaquín clears his throat. “So you’re… um… there’s something you didn’t tell your best friend?” Oikawa remains silent. The space between them is nearly non-existent, basking in nothing but their warm breaths. He moves away from his apparent paramour by flipping to face the other side, his back against him. “Joaquín, what if I told him the truth and I— what if I told him and loved him instead of you?” </p>
<p>“It would probably hurt less,” there’s a chuckle but it’s mirthless and stale, “for me.” </p>
<p>“But what if I really shouldn’t let him know?”</p>
<p>“Would there be a difference?” Joaquín asks him. “You’d still have that lingering sense that you should because you feel—”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t love me that way. I was the only one who caught feelings anyway.” </p>
<p>“How do you know?” </p>
<p>The birds on the tree nearby are chirping, somehow in the form of harmonious singing. Blue paints over the sky. Chatters begin to become louder. Morning has come, a new day has finally come. </p>
<p>“I just know it,” Oikawa replies with finality, flipping to face him again. “I want you, though. I just needed to let those thoughts go. If I ever made you question your worth, I’m sorry. Just know that I’ve always wanted this with someone I love.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” </p>
<p>Oikawa smiles. “Of course I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rawr </p>
<p>this oiquín segment happened because dani tweets about them often and the way she writes about them is *chef's kiss* thank you dani</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't recommend following me, although it's cool if you'd subscribe because i like writing and often post even though it's kinda cringey and mainstream haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>